


singing low

by jeonstellation



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, guess who's the greywaren is hoho, i'm still at my trc hangover pardon me, this is a word vomit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonstellation/pseuds/jeonstellation
Summary: soonyoung is certain that he’s sleeping but wonwoo is definitely not a part of his dream.





	singing low

**Author's Note:**

> say hello to my very own greywaren and his magician.  
> to cleo and iffah, i hope you two read this♡

 

 

 

Cabeswater is where Soonyoung belongs.

He’d been born, grown up and breathe with those old trees. It exists in the realm where Soonyoung’s dream resides and become the part of the boy ever since he came to the world with a disgruntled, loud cry. It’s his saving grace—the place where he can forget all the troubles and what comes with them, feeling the tranquility that Cabeswater offered as he basks in the glory of curled vines and foggy morning. All the trees lowered their branches in honor when he stepped on the ground, murmuring in Latin about making a way for their king.

No one knows about this magical forest, and no one would be able to step foot inside for Soonyoung is the only person who dream of Cabeswater.

Today was another day of dealing with neverending paper works, shitty professors teaching intangible theories, basically another day of hell in college. Soonyoung fell asleep within minutes after he throw himself to the bed, want nothing but some comfort from hearing the dry leaves crunching under his sneakers and Cabeswater murmuring hello within the rustling wind.

It was dusk when Soonyoung arrived. The sky is at the darkest stage of twilight, but still bright enough for Soonyoung to wander before leaving and go back to the real world. He was crouching, clearly amused when he crossed path with a tiny dream fawn and tried to pet its head when he heard something nearby.

It wasn’t something, it was _someone_ —someone’s footsteps.

Soonyoung’s body went rigid. He jumps to his feet, eyes scanning his surrounding as he whispers to Cabeswater, _Who’s there? I’m not that stupid to tell that someone’s here with us_.

The trees murmuring in a soft lilt voice that Soonyoung can’t make out. But he can catch a shadow of a figure standing across him. It’s a human, or at least it looks like one—a boy around his age. He looks completely normal, wearing a washed out black t-shirt under a denim jacket with patches all over the front side and a wire-framed glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

“ _Salve_ ,” he greets, voice deep. He acts so casual that it makes Soonyoung alert. “ _Libens sum_.”

 _Salve_ , the old trees answered and blow a gentle breeze on them.

Soonyoung doesn’t answer, and his glare doesn’t falter. He stares at the boy with questions running over his head. No one, no one knows about Cabeswater—and how can one make a way to something that only exist in his head? Except if he’s—

“Are you a dream?” Soonyoung asks, taking a step closer to examine the boy. “Why did I dream of a stranger?”

The husky laugh that comes out from the stranger’s lips causes the tip of Soonyoung’s ears goes red. It wasn’t from embarrassment, Soonyoung just hate that he got caught in bewilderment. He’s completely aware that Cabeswater is a strange magical forest, unfathomable to human’s mind but he didn’t expect someone close to human (or is he something else?) would appear between the old trunks and speak Latin like he was born with it.

“Who are you?”

“ _Lucere_ ,” he answers, lips curling into a lopsided smile.

And with that, Soonyoung jolts awake. Not in a slow, relaxed reboot but rather gasping for air, eyes wide as if he was abruptly waking up from a nightmare. Soonyoung pretty accustomed to the buzzing fear on his skin after a nightmare, but this is something else. No fear, no heaving breaths, just pure confusion.

Soonyoung was alone in his dorm room. Junhui have additional class today and there’s no sign of Jihoon lounging in his study desk like the usual. No one wakes him up from his nap—or is it _him_?

He couldn’t remember the strange boy’s face clearly. His dreams in Cabeswater are usually vivid, but this time it felt like a blur of a memory. There’s someone else in Cabeswater, in the dream plane that Soonyoung owns and no one could find.

He was about to get up for a late lunch in uni’s shitty caf when the door open and reveal a tired Junhui, hands carrying thick old books but his eyes were gleaming with excitement. He grins boyishly as he announces, “Found more things about ley lines at the library. I’m not gonna sleep tonight.”

Soonyoung snorts, “I’m not surprised. Besides, you’re an insomniac, Wen.”

Junhui rolls his eyes as he pushes the door wider and stepped inside, attempting to kick Soonyoung’s kneecap as he walks inside to start rambling about how he accidentally picked up a history book for a light reading and found a term of ley lines in Latin. Soonyoung was staring blankly at the empty hall, thinking about the strange occurrence in his dream when he caught a sight of someone passing by. He tunes Junhui out and abruptly jumps to his feet to peer at the door with caution in his eyes.

He couldn’t be wrong. It was the same denim jacket he saw in the dream.

The stranger stops in front of room 22, scanning the paper in his hand before knocks on the door. Soonyoung can’t manage to see his face clearly until Jihoon emerges from inside the room a few second later, offering a hand at his new dormmate and the strange boy lifts his head to mirror Jihoon’s grin and shakes their hand (Soonyoung knows Jihoon has no relatives nearby to pay a visit to him and he’d been the only occupant of room 22 for a year, so he must be Jihoon’s new dormmate). Jihoon catches a glimpse of Soonyoung standing on the door and flashes him a thin smile. And at the same time, the stranger turns his head to shift his gaze on Soonyoung.

It’s him.

The strange boy’s eyes crinkling with mirth and Soonyoung feel nothing but his rapid heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to read your feedbacks on this! (it'll determine whether i'll continue this or not haha)


End file.
